the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Cfp3157's Five Favorite of Film: Decade Defining Actors of the 2010's
We're halfway through the decade, and it's hard to say that any time has been as advanced in sound, style, and sight as our own. We've had some stinkers, sure, but among the lack of thrilling blockbuster actions we've had several gems. And leading the charge into the new generation have been these astounding actors. Join me as I list the actors who've created both quality and influence for right here and now. Number 5: Chris Pratt It's been a close battle between the Guardian of the Galaxy and the Mickey Mouse Clubber, Pratt just barely passes his way to number five over Ryan Gosling. Chris has been active all across the 2010's, gaining noteworthy achievement for the sitcom Parks and Recreation and several smaller roles in films like Moneyball and Zero Dark Thirty, but 2014 has proven to be his breakthrough here. From voicing the everyday LEGO man in The LEGO Man to dancing his way to the top of the universe in the summer blockbuster Guardians of the Galaxy, Pratt deserves his title as "The Actor of 2014". He'll be a face we're likely to see for a longtime if he succeeds with Jurassic World, and it's good thing that's so. Number 4: Christoph Waltz Although he's known for his supporting roles, Waltz is far from second-rate. Active in German film since the 1970's, Waltz first caught public eye when he partnered with Quentin Tarantino for Inglorious Basterds. His performance as Nazi Officer Hans Landa earned him critical acclaim, including an Oscar and a Best Actor award at the Cannes Film Festival. Since then, he's starred in action comedies like The Green Hornet and Django Unchained, or dramas like the 2014 film Big Eyes. Waltz's ability to bolster good performances with his amazing ones makes him one of the leading faces for villainy and humor, especially shown with him assuming the new Bond villain in SPECTRE. Number 3: Jonah Hill Comedy has had it's ups and downs this decade, but when they were up, Jonah Hill was skyrocketing. Premiering in mainstream in Superbad, Hill's the prime candidate for the up-and-coming Frat Pack of this decade. But what makes Jonah stand out among his other comedic partners like James Franco and Channing Tatum is his acting chops. Not only does he have impeccable comedic timing, but he's an incredibly motivating actor as well. Showing those talents particularly in Moneyball and The Wolf of Wall Street, Hill can always be relied on for added his own special charm to every role he's assigned. Number 2: Michael Fassbender Although far from his youth in acting, Fassbender is the definition of versatile acting in this decade. Using his small role in 300 and his large role Inglorious Basterds as a springboard, Fassbender has become a blockbusting machine for his roles in Prometheus and X-Men: First Class, bringing class. Of course, he's no one-trick pony; He's a period piece master, shown by his highly-accalimed 12 Years A Slave and A Dangerous Method, and his highly succesful indie hit Shame. He's got several future projects in store, and not a one is the same as the other, from a western thriller to a film adaption of Macbeth. Honorable Mentions *Jesse Eisenberg: The Social Network, Now You See Me, Rio *Ryan Gosling: Crazy, Stupid Love, The Ides of March, Drive *Matthew McConaughey: Interstellar, Dallas Buyers Club, The Lincoln Lawyer *Bradley Cooper: The Hangover, Silver Linings Playbook, American Sniper Number 1: Joseph Gordon-Levitt If this list has proving anything, the modern actor needs to be two things: Skilled, and versatile. And Joseph Gordon-Levitt? He doesn't have an extra card up his sleeve; He's got an entire deck. As the head of his own independent production company HitRecord, Gordon-Levitt helps people hoping to get into film. In addition to this, he also directs and acts, appearing in the rom-com Don Jon and the short film Morgan M. Morgansen's Date with Destiny that he's directed. That's not including his other acting jobs, in the modern sci-fi action flicks like''Looper'' and Inception, the final installment of The Dark Knight trilogy, and another rom-com 50/50. His options to the future are nearly endless, and he's got the skill to seize those opportunities.